Spare Parts (album)
| Label = Pye | Length = 41:50 | Producer = John Schroeder | Last album = Picturesque Matchstickable Messages from the Status Quo (1968) | This album = Spare Parts (1969) | Next album = Ma Kelly's Greasy Spoon (1970) |misc= }} class=album|id=r647301|pure_url=yes}} Review |}} Spare Parts is the second album by the English rock band Status Quo, and the final one in the psychedelic vein. It is also the first in which the group's roadie Bob Young began writing and co-writing songs for and with the band. The album covers a song written by Carole King and Gerry Goffin, "You're Just What I Was Looking for Today". Only one song was slated for a single release. This was the Anthony King written song "Are You Growing Tired of My Love", backed with the Alan Lancaster composition "So Ends Another Life". Released in April 1969 it reached no. 46 in UK singles charts. The album was released in September 1969 but wasn't a commercial success. Following the disappointment of the album, the band released a non-album single - the Everly Brothers' "The Price of Love", also released in September 1969, with the Francis Rossi & Rick Parfitt composition "Little Miss Nothing" as the b-side. Track listing #"Face Without a Soul" (Francis Rossi, Rick Parfitt) - 3:08 #"You're Just What I Was Looking for Today" (Gerry Goffin, Carole King) - 3:50 #"Are You Growing Tired of My Love" (Anthony King) - 3:37 #"Antique Angelique" (Alan Lancaster, Bob Young) - 3:22 #"So Ends Another Life" (Lancaster) - 3:12 #"Poor Old Man" (Rossi, Parfitt) - 3:36 #"Mr. Mind Detector" (A. King) - 4:01 #"The Clown" (Lancaster, Young, Paul Nixon) - 3:22 #"Velvet Curtains" (A. King) - 2:56 #"Little Miss Nothing" (Rossi, Parfitt) - 2:59 #"When I Awake" (Lancaster, Young) - 3:49 #"Nothing at All" (Lancaster, Roy Lynes, Young) - 3:52 1998 Remaster bonus tracks #"The Price of Love" (Don Everly, Phil Everly) - 3:41 #"Josie" (Dion Francis DiMucci, Tony Fasce) - 3:37 #"Do You Live in Fire" (Lancaster) - 2:16 #"Hey Little Woman" (Previously unreleased version) (Lancaster) - 3:56 #"Are You growing Tired of My Love" (A. King) - 3:39 2003 reissue bonus tracks #"Josie" (DiMucci, Fasce) - 3:37 #"Do You Live in Fire" (Lancaster) - 2:16 #"Nothing At All" (demo) (Lancaster, Young, Lynes) #"The Price of Love" (D. Everly, P. Everly) - 3:41 2009 Deluxe Edition Bonus Tracks #"Josie (DiMucci, Fasce) - 3:37 #"Do You Live in Fire (Lancaster) - 2:16 #"Face Without a Soul Version (Parfitt, Rossi) - 3:10 #"You're Just What I Was Looking for Today Version (Goffin, King) - 3:51 #"Are You Growing Tired of My Love Version (A. King) - 3:40 #"Antique Angelique Version (Lancaster, Young) - 3:25 #"So Ends Another Life Version (Lancaster) - 3:13 #"Poor Old Man Version (Parfitt, Rossi) - 3:41 #"Mr. Mind Detector Version (A. King) - 4:03 #"The Clown Version (Lancaster, Young, Nixon) - 3:25 #"Velvet Curtains Version (A. King) - 3:01 #"Little Miss Nothing Version (Parfitt, Rossi) - 3:03 #"When I Awake Version (Lancaster, Young) - 3:54 #"Nothing at All Version (Lancaster, Lynes, Young) - 3:59 #"Nothing at All Version (Lancaster, Lynes, Young) - 2:23 #"The Price of Love (D. Everly, P. Everley) - 3:42 Personnel * Francis Rossi - guitar, vocals * Rick Parfitt - guitar, vocals * Alan Lancaster - bass, vocals * John Coghlan - drums * Roy Lynes - organ, vocals Category:Status Quo (band) albums Category:1969 albums Category:Pye Records albums Category:Universal Deluxe Editions Category:English-language albums Category:Psychedelic rock albums